the_adventures_of_shadow_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gold-Haired Boy
This is the seventh episode of "Katthryn's Awakening." Story Shelby: Joy-sensei! Where's Cuttlepuc?! *Shelby is frantically is searching through each room for her small, and cute Pokémon, in one of the rooms of the Pokémon Center in Greyvine.* Shelby: Have you seen him?! He wasn't in his pokéball!! *Nurse Joy comes running into the room where Shelby is.* Nurse Joy: Shelby! Please! Calm down! I'm sure he hasn't left the building... I'll have one of my Pokémon look for her. *Pulls out a pokéball out of a pocket in her apron.* Go, Hitmonchan! *Throws the pokéball, up into the air, and a white light emerges from it, forming Hitmonchan.* Hitmonchan: HiiiitmonCHAN! Nurse Joy: Hitmonchan, Shelby is missing her Cuttlepuc, can you help her find it? Hitmonchan: Hit! Hitmonchan! *Nods.* *Hitmonchan begins looking around where Shelby is.* Nurse Joy: Okay, I need to go take care of any patients that might come in... I really hope you find Cuttlepuc... I honestly would help if I could. *Walks out, towards the lobby.* *Out in the lobby, there is a boy with stunningly golden hair, and when he sees Nurse Joy, he gets up, and approaches her.* Nurse Joy: Oh, please excuse me! Let me get behind the desk... *The boy grabs her by the arm.* Ah! Let go of me!! I'm calling the poli- *The boy covers her mouth with his hand.* Boy (In a deep voice): /Look, lady. I'm lookin' for a guy named Sean Eclipse. Don't lie to me, I know you know him. Where is he?/ *Lowers his hand from her mouth.* Nurse Joy: *Frozen in fear.* I... I don't know where he is...* Boy: DON'T'' LIE'' TO ME!! *Throws Nurse Joy over the desk, then gets a pokéball out of his pocket, and throws it up in the air, and a red Pokémon with claws for hands and bug-like wings emerges.* Pokémon: Scizooor!! *Runs up to Nurse Joy, and pins her to the wall with it's claw.* Nurse Joy: Aaahh!! Boy: Now I'm going to tell you something. *Starts slowly walking towards Nurse Joy.* There is always two ways to do everything, and it's called the easy way, and the hard way. Which one do you want to choose? *Shelby and Hitmonchan come running in. Shelby is holding Cuttlepuc in her hands.* Shelby: Hey, Joy-sensei!! I found Cut- Whoa... Wait, what's going on?! *The boy throws another pokéball, and out of it emerges an Alakazam.* Boy: Alakazam, Psychic!! Alakazam: AaaaaAAAALLAAAAAAA!!!!! *An unseen force throws Shelby and Hitmonchan along with Cuttlepuc through the corridor, and back into the hallway.* Boy: Light Screen!! *Then a force field is made in front of the entrance to the hallway, blocking Shelby, Cuttlepuc, and Hitmonchan inside,* Boy: *Looks back at Nurse Joy.* Listen, I can either be your ally, or enemy, all you need to tell me is where Sean Eclipse went. Nurse Joy: *Holding her hands on Scizor's claw.* You... You're going to kill him... aren't you...? Boy: ANSWER MEEE!!! *His voice echoes throughout the Pokémon Center.* *Shelby and Hitmonchan are trying to break through the screen, but nothing is happening.* Boy: Tch... Looks like I'm going to have to do something I don't really want to do. You have to the count of five, or I'll have Scizor use Guillotine on that small neck of yours. One............. Two.......... Three............ Shelby: JOY- SENSEI!! Boy: Four.......... Nurse Joy: .... He.... Boy: ...... Yes?! Nurse Joy: He... went towards Flora town, He's taking the Pokémon League challenge, so he must be headed towards Luster town as we speak.... That's all I know, I swear... Boy: ...... Scizor, return. *He pulls out his pokéball, and summons Scizor back into it's ball with a red light.* *Nurse Joy collapses onto the ground, and rubs her neck, happy to be free.* *The boy then starts walking out, and right before the door closes, he summons back Alakazam, and the Light Screen fades.* *Shelby and Hitmonchan fall onto the ground, as they were pushing on the psychic screen.* Shelby: *Runs over to Nurse Joy.* Joy- sensei!! Are you alright?! Nurse Joy: I... I'm fine.... Just.... *Gets up.* Let me get to the phone.... Shelby: ... No... That's it. I need to go assist Sean... I need to get to Sean before that guy does! He'll have a better chance! I... I'm going to go travel with Sean! Nurse Joy: ........ Are you 100% sure about this? Once you stop this program of yours, it will be extremely difficult to re-register... If anything. Shelby: ........... I'm sure. I'm already friends with Sean, and I don't want to lose him like this.... Nurse Joy: ..... Okay then.... But are you sure you're ready? Your only Pokémon is Cuttlepuc... Shelby: I will become a Pokémon trainer, too! I'll train Cuttlepuc, maybe even catch a few more Pokémon, too! Nurse Joy: ... Okay, but if you want to get there before that boy, take my Pidgeot. It should bring you to wherever Sean is. *Reaches under the counter, and pulls out a pokéball, and both walk outside.* Go, Pidgeot! *Nurse Joy throws up the pokéball, and out of it materializes a white beam, and it forms a large bird Pokémon.* Pidgeot: Pidgeooooooo!! Shelby: .... Thank you Joy-sensei. Nurse Joy: I wish you the best of luck. *Nurse Joy helps Shelby onto the Pidgeot, they wave goodbye, and Pidgeot flies off.* Pidgeot: Troo!! Dgeooooo!!! *The scene then zooms into Nurse Joy.* Nurse Joy: (So... it's finally happening...) *The scene changes back to Shelby, who is riding Pidgeot high over the Monto region.* Shelby: ................. (This isn't good... two really bad things happened in the Pokémon Center within hours... And they were all controlled by a person... First that girl, and now that boy... Oh!! I just remembered... Didn't we see him at the battle area in the park...? I couldn't have been him... could it...? And what's with that girl... She seemed like she wouldn't hurt a soul, but there's not doubt it was her that caused that Zoroark to go insane... But even so, I still have my doubts about her...) *She is jerked by Pidgeot, to say that they have arrived over Route 2.* Shelby: Oh, right, I should look for Sean, now... *Pidgeot flies lower, about 40 feet off the ground.* *Shelby is putting her hand above her eyes to block the sunlight.* *She then spots a figure, seeming to have a green Pokémon on his right shoulder, and a white Pokémon on his left.* Shelby: (Oh! He must have caught another Pokémon...) Pidgeot! There he is! *Pidgeot then swirved downwards, towards Sean.* *The scene changes to Sean's perspective.* Sean: Oh, wow!! It's a Pidgeot!! *Pulls out pokédex.* Dexter: Pidgeot. The Bird Pokémon. This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on it's head, compelling them to chose Pidgeot as their Pokémon. Sean: Well, now that it mentions it, it's feathers ARE beautiful... Petaw: Pi! Petaw! Ralts: Raa! *The Pidgeot lands, and Shelby quickly jumps off, and runs over to Sean.* Sean: Oh! Hi, Shel- *Shelby then threw her arms around Sean, hugging him as hard as she could.* Sean: Hey, it hasn't been THAT long... Shelby: Th... Thank Arceus you're still alright!! Sean: Well... Of course I'm alright... What's going on...? Shelby: *Stops hugging him, and looks him dead in the eye.* There's... a bad man looking for you... Sean: What...? Who? Shelby: ... I don't know who he is, yet, but we think he wants you dead for some reason... Sean: WHAT?! Me?! Shelby: I don't know the details, yet, but all we know is that he's looking for you, and he had to attack Nurse Joy to do it... Sean: Oh, God... Is that why you came? Shelby: Yes, I want to be with you if he comes, in case you and I have to battle him. Sean: Okay... Thank you... That means a lot... Shelby: *Looks at Pidgeot and waves.* Thank you, Pidgeot! Pidgeot: Pidgeoooooo!!! *Flaps it's wings, and it is lifted up into the air, and then it flies off, back to Nurse Joy.* Sean: Oh, I found a new friend! Ralts: Raaa! Shelby: Aaww! How cute! That's a Ralts, isn't it? Sean: Yeah! And you'll never guess what she can do!! She can- *He is interrupted by Ralts.* Ralts: (What has happened between you and me must be kept a secret. It will not be good if others know of what has happened.) Sean: ... She... She beat a Tropius!! Shelby: Wow!! Really?! That must be one powerful Ralts! I think I may catch one myself! .... Hey... where did you find that Ralts? Sean: Oh, I found it on Route 1! Shelby: ... Really...? I don't think I've ever seen a Ralts on Route 1... Maybe it's just really rare... Sean: ... So, anyways, we should start heading towards Luster City. Shelby: I agree. *They both start walking towards the path to Luster City.* *As they are walking, Sean looks over to check on Petaw and Ralts, seeing that they are enjoying the ride.* Sean: ... Hey, Shelby? Shelby: Yes, Sean? Sean: You have Cuttlepuc with you, don't you? Shelby: Yes, why? Sean: Well, why don't you send him out? Personally, I don't like the fact that Pokémon are always trapped in their pokéballs... I would prefer them to be out, and enjoy the scenery! Shelby: ... Well, I guess you're right. *She stops, and pulls out a pokéball out of her pocket, and throws it up into the air, and out if it comes out Cuttlepuc.* Cuttlepuc: Cuttle! Cuttlepuc!! Shelby: Now, Cuttlepuc, don't be running off, okay? Cuttlepuc: Cuttle!! Sean: Alright, now let's get to Luster City! *END OF EPISODE SEVEN.* Credits *Scootersfood, for the idea for a part of the episode. *Bulbapedia, for the Pokédex entry for Pidgeot. Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Monto Category:Episodes Category:Stories